I'll never admit it
by AngelFireSpirit
Summary: She’ll never admit she loves that arrogance. What will happen on a warm afternoon and a good book? Would you class this as a lime or lemon? HayatexHimeno sorry suck at summaries


**Title: **I'll never admit.

**Summary:** She'll never admit she loves that arrogance. What will happen on a warm afternoon and a good book?

**Author: Ok this is my third lemon/lime (not sure) story, just so we get that sorted. It once again a one shot but anyway plez r&r and I hope you like it . If you don't then never mind.**

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** M

**Ages**: Now im not sure about Hayate but im putting Himeno at 20.

* * *

It was warm, one of the first really warm days of the summer. The heat made the breeze warm and silky against my skin, brushing over me like a lover's hand. It made for a lazy Saturday afternoon, the kind that makes you want to lay naked against crisp cool sheets while the sun filters gently through the gaps in the curtains. 

I could hear the birds chirping outside and the soft laughter of Shin, Hajime and Mannen. They've grown up so much over the years, though in saying that I think we all have. Sasame and Takako are married and expecting their first child, it's amazing the see the pride Sasame has in this new beginning, though he wouldn't admit, through his cool exterior we can see he's afraid, but Takako is there and they will get through it. Goe still works at the café, he's still like an older brother to me, always fussing over every little thing I do, Kei has been spending a lot of time working lately and I haven't seen much of him, though Sasame thinks he might have found someone special there, its funny I can't imagine Kei having a girlfriend. The kids, like I said they've grown up so much, Shin and Hajime are still spending a lot of time with Mawata and I think the company has done her a lot of good, she smiles more now. Mannen…. What can I say about Mannen, he's grown up so much; he's become such a gentleman, though his patience hasn't changed at all, he spends a lot of time with Mayune, I think they rub off on one another, he shows a lot of her mannerisms.

Then there's Hayate, he's come out of his shell a lot more around me, it could be because of the fact we've been together for about 9 months but it makes me smile just seeing him so happy. Though he's as cocky as ever, really pisses me off sometimes but I get over it by smashing a few bricks in the back garden…. and maybe hitting him a few times but apart from that our relationship has been smooth.

At this precise time Hayate is with my father working, its nice having these times to myself I can sit and read a good book. Speaking of books, this one reminds me a lot of you, Hayate. God I can't ever get you out of my head and this scene isn't helping.

_He stepped into the shower behind me, reaching around for a bar of soap. My hands moved to touch him, to rub all over him, wet and slick. I wanted him in my hands, in my mouth, between my legs._

_He shook his head and stepped back a little. "No touching. I'm going to drive you right out of your mind, and I want you to just stand there and concentrate on the feel of me, touching you."_

_I could feel my clit swelling between my lips as I watched him work up a lather between his hands. I knew how magical his fingers could be, and I could barely wait to feel his hands against me._

_He placed the bar of soap back in its holder and turned to me, his eyes glittering devilishly. God, he was so cocky, so arrogant, so sure he could make me scream... you could see it in his eyes. The worst of it was, he was right._

_I let out a moan as his soap-slick palms rubbed over my nipples, spreading lather over my breasts and increasing the ache between my thighs._

The man in the story reminded me so very much of you. You, too, were cocky and arrogant, never having any doubts of your ability to make me scream and shake and moan. And you too, were right, even though I would be the last to admit it.

I raised my hand slowly and brought it to my right nipple. It peaked instantly against my fingers, drawing into a tight little bud. I traced my fingers around it lightly. Pleasure darted in a line from my nipples to my knees.

I could feel my clit begin to swell and ache as I raised my fingers to my lips. I licked the tips lightly before rubbing them against my hard nipples. I closed my eyes and imagined it was your tongue, licking at me delicately, plucking me between your lips over and over again.

My legs moved restlessly against the sheets as I pinched my nipple lightly, imagining your teeth nibbling there. I could feel my pussy getting slick with juice. I brought my fingers to my mouth again and again, getting both nipples hard and wet before dragging them against my palms. I rolled my nipples in my palms over and over. I wished it were your hands rubbing against me.

Slowly, I slid my hands over my skin, revelling in its silky smooth texture, moving lower over my belly towards my thighs. I rubbed my hands slowly between my thighs, loving the just-shaved smoothness of my bikini line, playing softly in the short, soft hair that protected my pussy.

I wished you were here with me. I wanted your hands on me, those magic hands that could give such unbelievable pleasure. I slid a single finger between my lips, dipping into the wetness and spreading it around and around, not yet touching my clit.

I spread my legs wider, letting the warm breeze play between my thighs as I pushed my finger deep into my pussy. I thought about your cock, all hard and wet, sliding into me. I pushed up against my fingers, feeling my clit pulse as it rubbed against the heel of my hand.

I moaned a little, softly "ooooh Hayate".

Drawing it out slowly, I slid my fingers up the length of my slit, rubbing against my clit lightly. I drew tiny, wet circles around the base of my clit, teasing myself. My eyes were closed still, picturing your head between my thighs, your tongue rubbing softly over me.

A small sound made me open my eyes and I saw you standing in the doorway. I hadn't heard you enter the apartment. Your eyes blazed as you looked at me, naked and tangled in the sheets, my thighs spread, my fingers rubbing between my legs.

My eyes locked with yours and I arched up against my hands, enticing you with my body, inviting you to come and help me soothe this lazy, throbbing ache.

You moved toward me, your eyes blazing. You eased yourself onto the end of the bed, watching my fingers move over my clit again and again, and you ran your hands up my legs.

I smiled at you, wanton and inviting. "Care to lend a hand?"

Your eyes closed, briefly, as you bent a little and inhaled my scent. You opened them again to look at me and smile wickedly.

I gasped a little, the combination of my fingers and your watchful eyes taking me even higher.

You leaned over and kissed my inner thigh, running your tongue slowly over my skin. "What do you want me to do?"

My breath was coming shallowly now as my body worked its way toward orgasm. "Slide a finger in me."

Ever helpful, you moved your hand higher to join mine between my thighs. A long, hard finger slid deep inside me. You moved it in and out, slowly, as my pussy muscles pulled at you. My clit was on fire as you watched me masturbate. I ran my slippery fingers in circles over my clit, pushing my hips up to meet your finger.

You added another finger, sliding two in and out of me in time with my thrusts. Your eyes were dark, hot, watching me. I couldn't look away. It drove me even higher.

I moaned as you moved your fingers inside me, pushing up against my body, rubbing my sensitive inner walls with your fingertips as my circles grew smaller and my breathing got faster.

Little sounds escaped from between my lips as I rushed towards orgasm "Faster Hayate, Harder!!" My fingers pushed a little harder against my clit, rubbing and stroking while your fingers pushed deeper into me. I could feel my muscles clenching against you faster and faster.

Your eyes were locked onto me, watching my face grow tighter.

I called your name over and over as your fingers pushed into me and my clit erupted in a blaze of heat and release and my hips bucked against you, hundreds of tiny convulsions pulling at your fingers.

You rubbed your cheek against my inner thigh as I came back to myself slowly, my heart slowing its pounding cadence.

Finally, you raised your head to look at me with eyes that still blazed with desire. I gave you a lazy smile, feeling warm and soft and liquid.

"Thanks for the help." I murmured, "Shouldn't you be at work?"

You grinned at me and slid your hands up between my thighs, opening me even wider to your gaze. I moved slowly, restlessly against your hands as your eyes devoured me.

"Anytime. I took the afternoon off, now aren't you glad I did." He replied seductively

And there it was his cocky attitude, still as arrogant as ever. Well two can play at that game! "Well we better make use of this time"

You smirk and bent to take my clit in your mouth. Leaning back I succumbed to your ministrations. But for the record I'll never admit that I love that arrogance.

The End.

Anyways plez r&r and ill try to make a new story soon. Oh and NO FLAMES!!!! If I get them I'll delete them!!!


End file.
